Island of Hope
by ShellyD
Summary: KH/SM AU REWRITTEN SoraUsa After Usagi is seperated from the gang in Destiny Islands, she finds herself in Traverse Town. There she learns that her best friend and maybe-crush is the 'wielder of the keyblade' and she ... she's been better.
1. Mitsuko

I never met my parents

I never met my parents. Either that or I just don't remember them. I barely remember anything from the day I was born to the day I was found in an alley in Twilight Town.

I woke up and saw this group of kids staring at me as if I was a circus freak. Even then, they didn't seem very nice. And guess what. They weren't. Seifer and his lackeys are THE most annoying in the whole town. They prance around with their big egos and 'master skills' challenging random people to fights. But I didn't know that. But seriously, they were not the best welcoming committee.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before."

Before any words can come out of my moth, he kept going.

"Are you here to challenge me?"

"Huh?'

"Well, it's not like you'd be any competition."

As he continued our _lovely_ conversation, three more kids came. I was afraid they were with Seifer. At first.

"Hey Seifer! What the hell are you doing?"

Thank God they're not. The blond boy continued yelling at Seifer while the other two helped me up.

After more threats and yelling, Seifer finally ran off.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. But what were you doing there." The black haired boy asked me.

"I don't know. I just woke up here of all places."

"So where did you come from?"

"Again I don't know."

We kept on talking like, them asking questions and me having no clue, until we finally introduced ourselves.

"I'm Hayner. This is Pence an Olette."

When it came to me, my mid was completely blank. What was my name? I really didn't know. Until a little voice in my head finally spoke up.

"Mitsuko."

I wasn't long until we all became close friends and for me to start crushing on Hayner. I can't help it. I'm hitting puberty.

But I kept on wondering what Seifer meant by competition. So I asked Hayner.

"He was probably talking about the Struggle."

"The Struggle?"

"The Struggle is a competition where you get these Velcro balls stuck to your clothes and you have to hit your opponent until all of their balls are gone."

".. Yeah that doesn't weird."

"Look, people from all over are coming to compete. Seifer thinks he's the best out there."

"Well he called me weak!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

That's when I had a brain-blast in my head.

"I am so sick of Seifer. He thinks he's the best out there and guess what? He ain't! Well you know? I'm going to train for the Struggle. And I'm going to beat Seifer."

Since then, I've been training non-stop. Sometimes alone, sometimes with the gang. Only one thought goes on in my head. 'I'm going to be the best.'

I will.

………

The whole gang was sitting in the Usual Spot. Mitsuko took a break from her training. While they didn't have munny to go to the beach or even any homework to do, they were bored. So they just sat there and played a game of darts. Well, not so much a game as it is randomly throwing darts at unsuspecting victims. One dart actually bounced off the wall and flew outside where someone, who sounded an awful lot like Seifer, screamed in pain. After that, it didn't take long for Mitsuko to get bored again.

"Well, I'm bored again. I'm gonna go out for a walk." And she left.

"You know, she's been leaving a lot lately." Hayner said.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too." replied Olette.

"We should follow her. It's only fair that as her friends, we know where she takes off."

………..

Mitsuko knew exactly where to go. Sunset Hill. She didn't have any money for the train. So she decided to go through he tunnels. She went, completely unaware of her three friends following her.

The tunnels were really creepy and dark, but Mitsuko never gets scared easily. Or, at least, she never shows it. She couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was following her.

………..

She finally made it to Sunset Hill. She always loved coming here to think or train. It always relaxed her to see the sunset.

Of course, she came here for a reason. For a while now, she's been having weird nightmares. Nightmares about shadows stealing people's hearts. And Mitsuko was standing in front of a huge white door screaming "Sora!". Who the hell is Sora?

And what are those shadow things? She's been terrified of the one dream.

She stood there, leaning on the fence looking the sky. She was completely unaware of her friends sneaking up on her. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a big yelp and saw that it was her friends.

"God, you scared me."

"Is this where you've been running off to all this time?" Olette asked her younger friend.

"Yeah. I can't help but come here. It's so .. relaxing." She said as she continued staring at the sunset.

There were a few moments of silence as they listened to the trains come.

"Did you guys hear about the ghost train?" Pence asked to break the silence.

"Ghost train? Come on Pence. Get real. There's no such thing as ghosts." Hayner said, skeptical about the idea of a ghost train.

While the two were bickering, Mitsuko let out a big yawn. She wasted the whole day walking and thinking. At the same time. Now that is a real energy drainer. And it was getting dark.

"You tired?" Olette asked worriedly. Normally Mitsuko was bouncing off the walls a hi time. Now she's sleepy at six thirty?

"Only a little." She said. But as she started walking, she fell to the ground as if she as going to sleep right there. But eventually she got up.

"I'm okay." The whole gang laughed.

Soon, Mitsuko go drowsy again. As the group talked, she tried sleeping standing up. She found Hayner to be a good pillow as she leaned on him.

"Hey! Get off!"

"No. I'm tired."

Hayner soon found himself giving a sleeping Mitsuko a piggy back ride back to Twilight Town.

"After Mitsuko, it's my turn." Olette joked.

"Not a chance."

"Oh common."

As they continued talking, they sensed someone or something coming after them. Hayner turned around almost expecting Seifer. For once, he wished it was him.

Instead, there was a big black, swirling vortex behind them. Big, black creatures with piercing yellow eyes were marching straight for them. Everyone was screaming, which made Mitsuko wake up.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Another vortex opened up and out came even stranger white creatures. It was quite obvious that both monsters weren't allies; as they marched towards the kids, they attacked each other. But they were both out for the same thing. Mitsuko.

Olette screamed as the monsters ran towards them. Pence were trying to hide somewhere. And Hayner just stood there with an expression on his face saying "this can't be happening."

Both creatures tried attacking him as he was still holding Mitsuko. The black bugs successfully tripped him making Mitsuko fall off his back. The black things ought of the white monsters while surrounding Mitsuko. A new vortex appeared in front of her and in a matter of seconds, she fell in. She screamed as she fell into the pure black hole in the air. And then they were gone. The monsters, the vortexes, and Mitsuko.

Hayner still stood there, shocked, as he just lost one of his closest friends. Just like that.

"Hey losers."

That was the worst time for Seifer to show up.

"Where's your other loser friend? There are only three of you here."

The three just stood there in shock.

"Hello? Losers? Where is she?"

Hayner tried to fight off his anger.

"Why do you care? All you do is torture her. Why _should_ you care?"

"Oh really?" He said in the same snobby voice he always uses.

"Oh yes. Now why don't you do us all a favor and leave?"

And he left. As simple as that. And then it got quiet again. The sky was getting darker, but the sun was still up with some rays peeking out of the clouds. The light caught something that made a golden shine. Hayner saw hat it was ad bent down to pick it up. It was Mitsuko's necklace that was always too big for her. It was her locket that held some clues to her past and her family but couldn't be opened.

Hayner clung on to it. It was all there was left of her. As the last bit of sunlight disappeared, he did too, going back home. And his two friends still there in the exact same place they were when Mitsuko disappeared from Twilight Town.

…………

A blond-haired man was staring at the sky as a star fell out of the sky.

"There goes another one."

He was neither young or really old. Somewhere in his forties. Another star went out.

As he continued staring at the sky he saw something else fall from it. He couldn't quite make it out but as it got closer and closer, he saw what it was. It turned out to be a girl.

She was so close to the ground and the man ran in an attempt to catch her. But another man beat him to it.

"Leon!"

……….

Leon carried the girl into the hotel. He talked to the manager to rent another room, adding to the collection of rooms he and his friends now occupied.

"I'm sorry, but there are no more rooms left."

"Come on. There has to be at least one room."

"You took them all."

"Just look at this girl. She needs shelter!"

The hotel manager took one good look at her and said, "Alright. Follow me."

He led Leon across the hall to a staircase he'd never seen before in the hotel. Once they were done climbing steps, he saw two doors on either side of the hallway. One door white, the other black. The man led him to the white door. He unlocked it and gave Leon the key, who struggled to hold onto it while holding the unnamed girl in his arms. The door flew open and all he saw was white. The furniture, the walls, the rug. Everything.

Leon sat the girl on the bed and sat in one of the chairs near her. He wouldn't leave an unconscious unknown little girl alone. He stayed there and waited for her to wake up

……………………..

Okay finally done with the chapter. Compared to the old one, this is a masterpiece. But that's just because the old one sucked. So review people!


	2. Sora & Usagi

New chapter

New chapter! I'm trying to bring new chapters as soon as possible to you, and now that I'm out of school, … it won't make much of a difference.

……

_Two little girls, a redhead and a blonde, washed up on the shore of Destiny Island. They didn't wake up for a while until two boys came. One who looked older with silver hair and one who was younger and had out of control brown hair. They stared at the girls who came out of nowhere. Finally, they woke up. The blonde one did first._

"_Who are you?" The brown-haired boy said to the girl._

"_I'm Usagi. Where am I?" The blonde replied back._

"_You're on Destiny Island. Who is she?" he asked about the still sleeping redhead. _

"_That's my sister Kairi. So who are you two?"_

_The silver haired boy spoke up._

"_I'm Riku and this is Sora. Pleased to meet you, Usagi." And the crush began._

_The other girl stirred. Sora ran up to her. _

"_Hello, you must be Kairi. I'm Sora." And so the other crush began._

………

It's been ten years since we ended up here. And even though the guys had crushes on us, we had different ones. While Riku liked Usagi, I was really crushing on him. And Sora liked me, but only Usagi felt that way about him. But sooner or later, somehow, Riku got out of that crush and he and I sort got together somehow. Sora now has a crush on Usagi but .. the two of them are so blind! How can they not see that they re like meant for each other?

………

"Sora!"

Usagi yelled, in search for her best friend. She looked everywhere around the island, but just couldn't find him.

"God, Sora. Where the hell are you?" She screamed in frustration. She was about to storm off to the other side of the island where someone grabbed her wrist. It was Tidus.

"You're looking for Sora?"

"Ya think?"

"I saw him sleeping on the beach just two seconds ago."

Usagi sighed in relief. "Oh thank God. He's been slacking off again. When I get my hands on him ….."

Before he could hear the rest of that sentence, she ran off.

………….

Usagi found him napping on the beach, just like Tidus said. She walked up to him and tried to gently wake him up.

"Sora …"

He wouldn't budge. She tried poking him.

"Sora .." She said louder with frustration. Nothing.

She gave up on the nice act.

"SORA!" She screamed into his ear. He immediately woke up with a big yelp.

"Usagi?"

"No, it's Mandy Moore. Who do you think it is?" Before she could even let him speak, she went off on a total rant.

"God, Sora! I thought you were actually going to work on this and instead you're just slacking off? Me and Kairi had a bet and, thanks to you, I'm out twenty bucks. Thanks a lot!"_ Way to focus on the big picture_, he thought.

Sora thought really hard for a good excuse. "Well, I just thought that, after a long day's work, I could get some rest."

"Oh really? Did you get the logs? Or find a sail? Rope, even?"

Sora sat there, speechless. How did she know what he was supposed to do? She backed him into a corner.

"Did you?"

".. No." Usagi, smirked in satisfaction. She won.

"There you guys are!" A new, and very familiar, voice made its way into their conversation.

"Hey, Kairi. Where's Riku?" Usagi asked. It was very rare to see them separated.

"Oh, he's taking care of the raft. What were you two talking about?"

"Sora here made me lose our bet. By the way, I'll pay you a home."

"Score! Twenty bucks. Now that is easy money. I still don't understand why you have so much faith in him."

"Honestly, me neither. So, Kairi, lazy ass, let's go see that raft."

……………………

"Wow! It looks amazing!" Sora gaped at the raft sitting there.

"I had to do most of the work, you know."

"Riku!"

"You guys have been slacking off way too much. Sora, Usagi have you two been feeding each other paopu fruit?" Both tuned very red and very angry at this.

"Sora's the one slacking off, not me!" She stated.

"You guys know I'm just kidding. You two are such hotheads!" Riku laughed.

"Did you get all your stuff, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I …" Usagi took over for him.

"Don't worry. He got everything. Right over there."

Sora stared at her in confusion. She was pointing to where the stuff was. He followed her finger and saw everything he was supposed to get. He looked back at Usagi, who gave him a face that clearly said "You owe me one."

………….

The four of them sat on the now finished raft, on either side of it.

"I wonder if we'll really find another world, if we go to the end of the sea. I wonder what it'll be like." Sora stared at the sky, playing around with the flag.

Riku sat there carving a wood board. "Everything will be answered when we get there. We'll know the world the girls came from, and why we're here. If the girls hadn't come to the island, we probably would've never thought there were other worlds out there. We would've lived the rest of our lives out in unchanging scenery."

Usagi thought about what he said. She looked to her left where Kairi was sitting. How did they get here? She was too young to remember. She looked back at Kairi and saw her fiddling with something.

"What's that?"

Kairi looked up at her sister. "Oh, this? I'm making something really cool! It's a necklace made out of thalassa shells."

Sora and Usagi looked at her little charm, both complimenting her work.

"Long ago, sailors would wear them and pray for a safe trip. And pray that no matter where they went, they would come back one day."

"Wow! Can you teach me how to make one?" Usagi asked.

"Sure!"

Then everyone heard loud splashing.

"Don't worry!" It was Sora. He ran out into the ocean.

"Let's go! Let's go see the worlds, the four of us!" Usagi laughed and Kairi was pretty much about to run out with him. He turned around to look at them.

"Right?'

Riku smiled. Right.

………..

"Sora!" Riku shouted. Said boy turned around.

"Here." He tossed something Sora's way. It was a paopu fruit.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. And they'll be a part of each other's lives no matter what. Don't you wanna try it before we leave?"

"Huh?" No words come out of his mouth. Just "huh", "wah" and "ah".

"Come on guys. Let's go home!" The girls shouted across the beach.

Riku ran off to them and left Sora alone.

"What the heck was that about?"

………….

Somewhere else, in a huge castle, there were bigger problems.

"OH NO!"

A crazy duck was running everywhere around the castle gardens screaming "the king, the king"!

"Goofy!" He shouted, finding a large dog snoozing on a flower bed.

"Wake up!" He screamed sending a few bolts of lightning down Goofy's way.

"Goofy! Calm down and listen to me! The king is .."

"King?"

"No! We can't make a fuss about this! We can't let anybody know what's going on!"

"Donald, what is all the commotion about?" He froze. Behind him were a female duck and mouse in beautiful dresses.

……………….

"The king disappeared?" Daisy screamed.

"When I went to give my morning greeting, he was gone. Pluto was holding this letter."

He handed Queen Minnie the letter. "I fixed the parts that were smudged from the drool."

'To my good friend Donald,

Forgive me for disappearing so suddenly. It seems that there will be a war. I had to leave immediately. The stars disappearing from the night sky are but a part of this disaster. The problem must be solved, no matter what. As the king, I have a request for you and Goofy. Somewhere, there is someone would holds the "key" to this problem. I want you to find him and go with him. We NEED the key. First find a man named Leon in Traverse Town …'

Queen Minnie stopped reading. "Traverse Town?"

Daisy gasped. "The outside world!"

"What on earth is going on?"

……………………

Back in Destiny Island, Riku was standing outside on his balcony, staring at the island he and his friends always played on.

"The door has opened." He said as if he was put into a trance.

…………………

Kairi and Usagi went back to the island the next day.

"I'm gonna look for Sora. You catch some fish while I find him." Kairi told her sister.

"But we don't have any fishing rods." She said while standing on the little dock. Kairi had a devious look on her face.

"Then go swim after them!" She shouted, pushing her into the water. Usagi stood up in the knee-deep water, completely soaked.

"Kairi!"

"Come on! Go catch those fishies!" She said, while running off to the end of the beach.

"Wait. Are you serious?" Usagi screamed.

"Yup!" She shouted back before disappearing completely.

Usagi stood there in the water. Like she was really going to chase after the fish. "I'm cold."

………………

"Sora!" Kairi shouted, carrying a map. After ditching Usagi, she looked everywhere for Sora but he was nowhere in sight. But then, out of nowhere, she knew where he was. The Secret Place.

……………………….

She saw him staring at the other side of the cave.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" He yelped. He turned around and when he saw it was Kairi, he sighed in relief.

"Err, nothing in particular. Let's get out of here." And he rushed out.

"Huh? Wait up!"

Once they got out of the Secret Place, Sora stopped in his tracks.

"Where's Usagi?"

"Her? She's out over there catching fish."

"Where? I don't see her." He said, trying to find the blonde.

"Over …. Huh. I guess she stopped. Well, we'll find her somewhere."

……………..

"Do you need any help finding her?" Sora asked Kairi. It was the end of the day and they couldn't find Usagi anywhere. Sora was getting worried.

"No. It's okay. She's... probably getting cold feet. You know we're leaving tomorrow. Maybe she's scared to leave. Go home and get ready. She'll be here and the four of us are going to leave tomorrow."

".. Okay. Bye." He said hesitantly.

…………….

A wandering Usagi walked around in awe of her surroundings. She was not in Destiny Island, but a strange, unfamiliar town. "How the hell did I get here?"

The tall buildings, lights everywhere, and strange people. This was definitely not her island.

……………

And there it is. Ok my keyboard is like retarded and making me mess up a lot. If there are any spelling errors, most of them are not my fault.


	3. Her Story

The spiky-haired brunette you all know and love was laying there with a gigantic key in one hand, knocked out

People reviewed! Yay! Sorry I'm being really slow but I can't really think of anything for the next few chapters.

Silvershell: First off, I LOVE Fighting Darkness! Thank God you updated. Ok yes, Mitsuko is OC. She was an old otaku senshi of mine. Originally I had an entirely different plan for her and the other characters but it seemed too Mary-Sueish for my liking. Now, since it's all different.. I don't know what I'm going to do with her. I had one idea with her but it's not enough to really tie her into the story. So now, she's basically a useless character to me. But I'll get SOMETHING. Eventually. And there is actually no time gap. I didn't want to make up an entire world for Mitsuko to be atso I just used Twilight Town. Obviously without Roxas.

DavisJes: The other Sailor Moon girls will appear(at least the inners) but they would be more like 'cameo appearances'. They won't really be a BIG part of the fic, but at least they'll be there. I'm still kinda working on the kinks of the story.

And anyone is welcome for suggestions. They would very much help right about now. Especially with Mitsuko, who is you want a good visual for her, you can find a link on my profile. Unless it doesn't work.

………………….

The spiky-haired brunette you all know and love was laying there with a gigantic key in one hand, knocked out. He woke up slowly and opened his eyes, half-expecting his favorite blonde in front of him, mad about his frequent naps. But instead, there was a big yellow dog almost on top of him.

"A dog?"

The big dog ran off and Sora stood up and followed it. There was no sand, no palm trees, no ocean. There was not even any sunlight. All he saw a town decorated with stores and different people.

"Where am I?"

…………….

"Where the hell am I?" Usagi cried out for the billionth time. "Oh crap! It's like I'm going around in a circle!" She screamed as if she was going insane. She walked past the door she came through. _I really am lost. Where are Kairi and the boys when you need them?_

Then without warning she dropped to the ground and fainted. In the shadows were a trio of people, two women and a man with a scar on his face.

The brunette woman kneeled down and took a good look at the blonde. "She looks like she might have a fever."

"We should take up to our hotel room." The man said. She only nodded. She couldn't take her eyes off Usagi.

There were a few moments of silence until the black-haired girl finally spoke up. "So .. is she .. you know?"

The brunette didn't speak, she only looked down at the girl in her arms with a motherly smile on her face.

"Yes."

………..

Bright blue eyes opened to find a completely unfamiliar room. _Why is it that every time I open and close my eyes I end up in a different place?_

"Ah! I see you've woken up." Usagi searched for the owner of that gentle sweet voice to find a beautiful brunette wearing a pink dress.

"Hello. I'm Aerith. And you must be Usagi."

Usagi's eyes widened. "How'd you know my name?"

"How I know isn't important. You're not from here, are you?" The blonde shook her head. "So tell me at your world."

Usagi couldn't find her words. Here she was in some hotel room with a complete stranger … IN A DIFFERENT WORLD! She had to be dreaming. Just had to. How could she be in another world if she didn't remember taking off from Destiny Island with the raft or Kairi, Sora and Riku? Could she even trust the woman?

Aerith knew what she was thinking. "You don't need to be afraid. You can trust me, Usagi."

Just by the way she said her name, she knew Aerith could be trusted. There was something about that was so … what? Usagi couldn't think of the right words to describe her.

Usagi looked her straight in the eye and said, "I trust you."

"Good. Now tell me about your home world."

Usagi bit her lip. "Honestly, I can't remember my home world. I can't remember my parents, my home or anything. I remember my sister, Kairi." Usagi contemplated telling her the real story. There was something about Aerith that made her think about the truth. "Well, Kairi isn't really my sister. She's my best friend, and we've always been like sisters. But I can't remember my real family. My memory's kind of fuzzy when it comes to them. And when Kairi and I were about four, we sort of ended up on Destiny Island, which served as our home for ten years."

" Then how did you get here?" Aerith asked.

Usagi had to think really hard about that. "It started when my friend Riku got obsessed with other worlds. He wanted to build a raft to sail to them. So we built it. But we still had to get food and everything. We, or at least I, never even sailed on it. Kairi asked me to get fish for the trip and, since we had no fishing rods, she actually pushed me into the ocean and told me to swim after them." Aerith giggled at that. "But I sorted of just swam around instead."

………….

_Usagi floated around in the water. _This is happening too fast. _She thought. _I don't want to leave home. _The island was her home for ten years and suddenly everyone wanted to see other worlds. She hated change. She was too afraid of what was out there. _

_She tried to get her mind off of it, so Usagi started swimming deep into the ocean. She was following all the little schools of fish and looking at her surroundings. She loved the ocean and loved swimming. Usagi never wanted to get out. _

_She floated to the top to breath. There she noticed how far away she was from the coast. Faintly, she heard her 'sister' scream her name. But she didn't want to get out of the water. Nothing could take her away. That's when she noticed the whirlpool. Slowly it was drawing her in. She tried swimming away from it but she was already caught in the current. It pulled her underwater and Usagi saw the source. It looked like a drain in the ocean. And it was luring her in! She could do nothing as the whirlpool-like drain sucked her in._

………………

"And that's how I got here." Usagi finished up her long story.

"And now we know all about Usagi."

"We?" she asked Aerith.

Another voice answered her. "Yes, we." A black-haired girl and a man with a scar on his face showed up from the door. "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie and this is Leon."

"You've been eavesdropping this entire time? Not fair. How can I be sure I could even trust you guys?" Usagi asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Yuffie shrugged. "You trust Aerith enough to tell her everything about you. Why not us?"

"That's true. So why are you even helping me to begin with?"

They all looked at each other, wondering if they should tell their own story.

"We need all the help we can get."

Usagi stared at them, confused. How could she help them?

And the three of them told Usagi all about the Heartless and the worlds that are slowly dying off, one by one.

"The Heartless are trying to take over.. And the darkness in people's hearts are what's attracting them. We can't do anything to stop them. Anything with the Keybearer."

"But ... where do I come in? I'm not this Keybearer. I can't do anything to help. Too weak."

"You're not weak." Aerith stated. "I can feel the power inside you. You're stronger than everyone here. Maybe even stronger than the Keybearer."

Usagi smiled at her new friend. "Thank you, Aerith. But who IS this Keybearer?"

"We don't know. We haven't found him yet."

"Oh."

Usagi looked around the room. She had been trapped in this hotel room for three hours.

"Um .. do you guys mind if I explore town a bit?" She asked. Usagi really wanted to see what it was like.

"Sure. We can have Mitsuko show you around." Yuffie said.

"Mitsuko?"

"She came here a few weeks ago. She's about 12. Poor thing. Orphaned and taken away from her friends. The Heartless tried to take her." Aerith told Mitsuko's story.

"Oh, that's so sad." Usagi said. _Like how I am right now._

"Yes it is. You two look alike, really." Yuffie told her, though she seemed hesitant to tell her that.

"Really?" Usagi seemed curious.

"Well not like twins but there's something similar about you guys. Let me call her." Yuffie screamed her name. Usagi heard some foot steps, she must've been upstairs, until she saw a girl come into the room.

The two didn't look the same, really. Usagi had long, golden blonde hair in pigtails, while Mitsuko had shoulder length brown messy hair. Usagi's expression was soft and sweet, while Mitsuko was trying to be tough. Both shared the same heart-shaped faces, but what were really remarkable were Mitsuko's eyes. They were the exact shade blue and the same shape as Usagi's.

She stuck her hand out. "Mitsuko."

The blonde took it. "I'm Usagi."

"Welcome to Traverse Town, Usagi."

……………….

"I dunno why, but this place seems funny." Sora said to himself, walking around town. A blonde woman stood there behind him, cigarette in hand. Her long hair covered her face.

"Hey kiddo. First time in Traverse Town? Care for the nice lady to help you find your way?"

Sora's face turned red. "Th-that's okay!"

The woman laughed. "There's no need to hold back on me."

Then something from behind her swiped at her chest. It took something out, which appeared to be a heart. The woman fell down and the thing that took her heart, crushed it. Her body started fading away.

"What is this?" He yelled, pointing his new weapon to the creature as several more bug things surrounded him. But these he recognized. They were the same creatures that attacked his island. Instead of fighting, he ran to the nearest building.

He slammed the door and stood there out of breath.

"Hello, welcome to … aww. It's just a kid. I'm guessing you ain't a customer. If you you ain't buting nothing, I suggest you get out!" The man who ran the shop yelled at him.

There was banging on the other side of the door; a clear sign that the heartless followed him.

"Damn heartless. Open the door. I'll get rid of them."

"No, don't!" Despite Sora's protests, the man took something and opened the door.

The thing he took blew fire and he screamed, "QUIT FRICKEN OBSCURING MY BUSINESS!" What did Sora get himself into?

"Now then. Haven't seen you before kid. Where ya from?" He asked.

"The name's not kid! It's Sora!" he fumed. No one calls him kid.

"Nice to meet you Sora."

………….

The tour around Traverse Town was a bit quiet. Thankfully the girls hadn't bumped into any heartless, although they did attack some of the other citizens.

"I wanna introduce you to somebody. His name is Cid. He runs the shop coming up. He can help you find your friend."

"Really? That would be great!" Usagi exclaimed, eyes filled with hope.

They approached the entrance which appeared scorched.

"Great. He whipped out the cannon. He's gonna make me clean that up." Mitsuko said. Usagi only focused on one word.

"CANNON?"

………….

The scream was heard from inside the shop.

"That's sounded familiar." Sora voiced his thoughts. Then the door burst open. It was a girl dragging another inside. It was ….

"Usagi!"

She let go of Mitsuko. Was it really him?

"Sora!"

The two hugged it out, practically squeezing each other.

"I thought I'd never see you again. You disappeared from the island!" Sora screamed.

"I ended up here. But how did YOU get here?"

"THAT is a very long story." Sora said, not wanting to have to tell her everything.

Usagi looked around. "Where are Riku and Kairi?"

That's when Sora froze. Of course he had to tell her about them. He couldn't possibly hide it from her.

"Riku and Kairi … Riku and Kairi are … not here."

Usagi looked him straight in the eye. "Then where are they?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. But they gotta be somewhere right? We'll find them."

"Right." She said, but who know if they ever will.

They were still hugging when they finished talking. Cid scoffed. "Hate to ruin this love fest but ya mind? I'm trying to run a shop here."

The two teens let go. "Sorry." Usagi said, very courteously. Sora just blushed at the 'love fest' part. The two said their good byes to Cid and Mitsuko as they left the shop. As soon as they stepped out, however, someone approached them.

"They know you're here. No matter where you go, or how far you run, they'll always be able to seek you out. They'll find you so long as you bear the Keyblade."

Usagi recognized him as Leon, but to Sora he was a total stranger. While he didn't get what he said, Sora did understand one thing. This man was just asking for a fight.

But before anything could happen, Leon slashed at Sora, knocking him out. Usagi stared at him in shock. "Leon what the hell was that? You knocked my friend out."

"Well your friend is the Keybearer."

Usagi's eyes widened. "What?" She asked, shocked, more or less.

"Let's bring him to the hotel." Leon told the blonde.

"Fine." She said, although she didn't completely forgive him.

………………………..

Ta-da! It's sucks! If you have any suggestions for the plot or even tips, I will gladly accept them. Also I'm going to be posting a new story. But I have to choose between two of my story ideas because I cannot work on three stories at once and I don't even have the first chapters for either story done. So you guys choose which idea sounds better. They're both Usagi-centric and AU.

_Fairy Love_ Zelda/SM Partly AU LinkUsa What if Kokiri fairies weren't really born fairies? What if they had been actual human children before they had turned into fairies 500 years ago? And even more, they are sent to Kokiri children so that they will become humans once again. Usagi is one of those children turned fairies. She is now called Navi and has been sent to accompany Link in his quest.

Or

_Kitty Love _AU TMM/SM RyouUsa After her friends dont survive after Galaxia, Usagi lost all feelings and turned into a walking corspe. And her father is taking his own frustrations out on her. But after an incident at a local musuem, she finds herself working in a cafe with five other girl with lion DNA inside of her and a very flirty 17 year old boss.

FWI they are not in some sort of series. The titles are like that by accident. I'm not too good at naming stories.

Thanks for reading my crappy stuff!


End file.
